


Devoção

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [17]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, hierophilia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Deixaria a devoção carregar o espírito dele em suas asas, na esperança de que ele encontraria e alimentaria a alma daqueles que podiam agir por ele.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 2





	Devoção

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hierophilia (Kinktober 2020, Dia 15)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

De olhos fechados, mil vozes arrebatavam seu espírito e levavam-no para longe. Não precisava ver para sentir aquela emoção implacável, um amor forte como a morte que despertava as mais intensas sensações em todo seu ser. 

A devoção de Chrollo não precisava de um ídolo, um objeto palpável, para atingir aquele estado sagrado. Não precisava nem mesmo de sua própria aura. De joelhos ao chão, estava despido de tudo, exceto do selo em seu coração, em formato de corrente, e do selo em seu braço, em formato de aranha. A única coisa necessária era fechar os olhos e ouvir o cântico em sua mente enquanto sentia o corpo ferver em brasas de fogo. 

Pois viera do nada, e mesmo que nada tivesse, ainda estaria completo dentro de sua fé.

Sabia que o anjo caído era a estrela errante de Deus e seu filho favorito, que aceitava a dor em troca da liberdade, pois jamais se submeteria. Queimaria com a força de mil sóis para levar a luz aos párias e ainda assim estaria feliz e em paz com sua missão. Se martirizaria, se necessário, mas jamais deixaria aquele amor se extinguir, pois nenhuma água e nenhum rio poderia apagá-lo.

Nenhuma corrente o separaria do significado da cruz e da aranha, e eles sempre resistiriam, com ou sem ele.

Mas como ainda estava vivo, sentia a força daquela vida pulsando em suas mãos, em um ritual sagrado para liberar aquilo que carregava mais energia em seu corpo quando não podia usar o nen. 

Deixaria a devoção carregar o espírito dele em suas asas, na esperança de que ele encontraria e alimentaria a alma daqueles que podiam agir por ele.

Cada parte da aranha era uma parte dele, afinal, uma voz diferente que falava por aqueles que não podiam falar, pois não tinham permissão de existir. Eram suas estrelas ardentes, espalhando sua luz, e jamais poderiam se apagar.

E era o amor por eles que irradiava de sua alma com a força de todo o inferno em um crescendo cada vez mais extasiante. Era a intenção de fazer-se sentir em cada coração para que jamais desistissem. Uma mensagem, para que soubessem que seu amado retornaria.

Sim, ele retornaria, com o ímpeto do fogo sagrado que queimava todo o seu ser e derramava seu espírito, branco e líquido, em suas mãos, doando energia ao que realmente importava: sua fé, sempre sua fé.

E por vários minutos, nada mais existiria, até que, enlevado, Chrollo abriria seus olhos para ver mil luzes arrebatando seu corpo em exaustão, mas tudo o que sentiria era amor.

Amor e devoção.


End file.
